


Siren's Song

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/F, Gentle Kissing, It kinda has plot but it's more of a setting than anything else, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Sansa's legs -Or maybe it was all of Sansa- seemed to have a spell of sorts, one that sang in the most arousing voice imaginable "Please do me right now. On the kitchen table. In your bed. On the couch. Hell, I'll even take the floor in front of the TV, I don't care. I just need you to do me like I've never been done before."Margaery can't stop admiring how beautiful Sansa looks and gets an idea.





	Siren's Song

"Darling, are you done? We'll be late-" Margaery asked from their bedroom as she finished the last touches of her hairdo "And I really don't think you need the make-up to begin with. You're gorgeous without it"

"You just say that because you love me-" Sansa responded; she sat in a chair in their living room as she finished her make-up, her kit spread all over the nearby table in the room in an organized mess "And because it gets you laid"

"You get laid too, mind you!" Margaery answered teasingly as she opened the door of their bedroom and took in how beautiful her girlfriend looked; throwing a quick glance at Sansa's left hand and focused on her ring finger. Margaery struggled to wait until their anniversary to ask this Northern Goddess to marry her and felt her right leg give in for a moment, her body trying to get Margaery to kneel and ask Sansa right there and then.

Sansa looked up from her compact mirror and blushed at how Margaery was looking at her utterly lost for words, butterflies trying to burst out of her body even after almost five years of relationship. Sansa wondered for a moment if perhaps she should 'put a ring on it' but it be a warm, summer day in Ibben before someone as beautiful and kind as Margaery would marry her.

Margaery tried to speak three times, her jaw trying to moved to form words and three times her brain proved too mesmerized by how beautiful Sansa looked to form even the simplest of compliments. Instead of trying to work, Margaery's brain flashed her with fantasies she had entertained in their time together: Sansa in the most tantalizing set of lingerie Margaery could think of, Sansa in a schoolgirl outfit with a skirt just too short to be permissible in school grounds, Sansa in a wedding dress. Truth be told, the first two were not fantasies anymore but the third one made it seem like it because Sansa looked so dreamy in it, the other two acquired its properties.

Somewhere along the staring, Margaery managed to clumsily say 'Wow' and Sansa giggled as she scanned Margaery, her breath becoming a hard to come by as she took in the skirt and the blouse Margaery was wearing that were form fitting to the point of arousing Sansa yet completely decent and formal, as the rehearsal dinner for Robb and Talisa's wedding required. Sansa felt her mouth going dry at the lustful thought of standing up and kissing Margaery out of her stupor, but she knew they were going to be late if she indulged in the sudden need she felt to do that and let Margaery take charge of things from there.

"You-You look wow yourself" Sansa struggled to form a praise, licking her lips while panting smoothly. Sansa's mind assaulted her with a flashback of how Margaery had woken her up the other day with her head between Sansa's legs and the redhead shook her head to get her head out of the gutter. They needed to get going, so Sansa went back to what she was doing but picked up the pace and started on the finishing touches of her make-up, saying hurriedly "I'm just about to finish here"

Margeary hadn't really heard much of what Sansa had said, getting too caught up on how beautiful Sansa looked and her heart fluttered as she once more thought of marrying her, making her honest and taking her to bed every night she could at the thought of 'Making Love to My Wife'. A million little sparks started to run all over Margaery's body at the vision that last daydream brought and Margaery simply went back into their room, closed the door and went straight for the nightstand next to their bed. Margaery absentmindedly rummaged through the top cabinet and what they kept there until she untangled the strap-on they kept in there amongst vibrators, lube and other things that came in handy when they got into it.

'During some dull toast speech-' Margaery said to herself as she stepped into the leather straps, shivers running rampant up and down her spine 'A quickie to get it off my head. I'll have to take it easy or else she'll end up walking like a new born faun. We can't have that happen again'

Margaery quickly strapped-up with the expertise that came with years of putting on the toy with a naked, flustered and riled-up beautiful redhead in the bed next to her. Margaery hurriedly changed her skirt for a more loose one that wouldn't show a bulge in between her legs and once she was happy with it, she stepped out once more to where Sansa was; catching the girl of her dreams standing up and slightly bent over the table as she picked up her make-up kit from the table and Margaery's throat went dry and she suddenly felt very, very thirsty.

Sansa had chosen a very beautiful outfit that complimented her eyes and legs, showed the right amount of decency and turned Margaery on in every conceivable way. Sansa looked so beautiful, as if The Maid had come down from the Heavens, and Margaery's eyes roamed everywhere in Sansa's silluet; drinking in the sight and like a sailor trying to quench his thirst with sea water, becoming more and more desperate as she drank.

Sansa's legs -Or maybe it was all of Sansa- seemed to have a spell of sorts, one that sang in the most arousing voice imaginable 'Please do me right now. On the kitchen table. In your bed. On the couch. Hell, I'll even take the floor in front of the TV, I don't care. I just need you to do me like I've never been done before' and Margaery's stomach sank as the strap-on came to mind, a shiver of delight at the thought of bending Sansa over the table running wild over her body. A thought that proved to be too much, for without realizing it Margaery started to walk towards Sansa and absentmindedly approached the redhead from behind like a sailor enchanted by a siren's song.

Sansa was too caught up placing her make-up supplies back on her bag to notice what Margaery was doing until suddenly she felt hands gripping her waist and tugging her backwards, eliciting a yelp of fright from the redhead that would've been followed by laughter had it not been because the tug had pushed Sansa and Margaery's bodies flush against each other at the waist, allowing Sansa to feel the bulge that shouldn't be there pressing against her ass.

Margaery took a deep breath and the smell of Sansa's perfume proved to be just as arousing as seeing Sansa naked, wet and ready. With a husky voice, Margaery spoke, thanking the Gods that her heels put her at the same height as Sansa's ear.

"You look ravishing, love-" Margaery whispered as her hands followed a slow path upwards at either side of Sansa's torso, biting her lips as she felt Sansa's ass pressed against the strap-on she was wearing "So beautiful"

"Margaery, we can't-" Sansa said in a voice that failed to convince even herself of stop what they were doing "We'll be late and-"

Whatever Sansa was going to say next was lost to both of them as Margaery ran her left hand's nails down Sansa's back in a quick yet gentle way that destroyed Sansa's train of thought and made her shiver with wanton need so hard that Margaery felt it and thrusted her hips forward involuntarily, making the redhead moan.

"Fuck-" Margaery whispered, her voice heavily laced with lust that made Sansa shiver again "You're getting wet, aren't you?"

Margaery thrusted again, this time perfectly in control of herself and guiding Sansa's hips with one hand at the waist, gripping tenderly but firmly as Margaery dry humped Sansa, the smaller woman's brain unable to think anything but the thousand ways she could take Sansa in the table. Her brain quickly decided what to do next and in a simple command that compacted every last bit of lust Margaery had in her body into two words, she said into her lover's ear "Bend over"

Sansa lost any control of herself and did as she was told. Margaery took a deep breath that left her body pushed out by shivers of delight as Sansa slowly bent over the table, placing her hands on the table and pressed herself harder against her and the bulge of the strap-on, offering a view that Margaery was used to see in their bedroom yet it never ceased to amaze her: Sansa's long, beautiful red hair flowing smoothly down her back as she looked over her shoulder at Margaery, excited and flushed red with arousal. It was becoming too much for Margaery and what followed was just as much of a blur for either of them.

In a quick, flowing motion that looked like Margaery had practiced until perfection Margaery lifted Sansa's skirt all the way up to her hips, uncovering her ass and revealing the red underwear she was wearing, the spot directly over Sansa's cunt darker as the wetness of her arousal drenched it. Margaery groaned and spanked Sansa, the contact of her hadn with her girlfriend's ass soft yet the sound loud and arousing them both. Margaery thrusted involuntarily again and Sansa moaned as if the toy was already inside her, driving Margaery mad. The smaller girl spanked Sansa again before roughly grabbing Sansa's underwear and pulling it down in one desperate pull before taking her hands away from the redhead for the second or two that it took Margaery to lift her skirt and fist her plastic cock in her hand.

Margaery pressed the head of her cock gently against Sansa's drenched lips and moved it up and down in a teasing manner, smiling a depraved smile as Sansa moaned and groaned as she did so. Sansa was incredibly turned on and her wetness was starting to cover her thighs, driving Margaery insane with lust. For a moment she felt like rutting Sansa with her cock until they died and the thought of being inside Sansa forever made her thrust involuntarily again, the cock entering Sansa for a second that was enough to break the redhead.

"Daddy, please-" Sansa was that broken by her need to be fucked by Margaery "Please, please put your big, thick cock inside me and fuck me"

And it was the sound of Sansa begging in a whimper that was love, lust and desperation all rolled into one beautiful tone that drove Margaery to her breaking point and in a decided thrust, she pushed forward and entered Sansa in a fluid motion until the redhead had every last inch of the dildo inside of her; the scream that came out of Sansa arousing Margaery to the point she forgot that she was supposed to be moving her hips.

"Daddy, please-" Sansa begged again and that brought Margaery back from her reverie and she began thrusting, enjoying every little sound that Sansa made as they built up a rhythm until Sansa was panting, crying, moaning and whimpering in arousal and Margaery was just panting, taking in the feeling of the base of the strap-on rubbing against her through her underwear, teasing just enough to be enjoyable but not enough that she'd get off right away.

The room's air filled up quickly with the moans as Sansa fed Margaery the proverbial grapes that were her moans and Margaery ate each and every last one gladly. Sansa was usually quiet during sex, moaning here and there but mostly just drowning in the sensations and Margaery got a feeling of pride everytime she got her like this: Desperate, full of need to the brim and moaning like a pornstar in her best work. Margaery groaned as she drove the strap-on in and out roughly at a pace that was going to be a pain in her hips later in the night, yet totally worth it as she drank in the sight of Sansa's pale ass bouncing and smashing against her, the sound barely audible from all the moaning Sansa was doing and Margaery reached around Sansa to grab her breasts through the fabric of the outfit and pinched the redheads nipples through the fabric when she felt them, hard and erected beneath the clothing.

"Fuck-Me-Yes,yesyesyes" Sansa managed to say before coming in a shattering orgasm that had her screaming in a whimper "Daddy!"

Margaery kept thrusting through Sansa's orgasm and smiled snidely when the redheads arms gave under her and she laid flat on top of the table as Margaery kept fucking to her heart's delight, the moans from Sansa acquiring a raspy tone from the redhead's voice going out after that kind of abuse; Margaery knew it was going to be hard to explain why Sansa's voice had suddenly become raspier than Linda Hamilton's and thus she decided the best course of action was going to be to leave Sansa aphonic: Margaery picked up the pace and the slaps as flesh met flesh got louder started to be louder than Sansa's voice, which started to die out, a 'More' and a 'Yes, daddy, more' still audible here and there but for the most part the sounds that were dominant were those of Margaery: Her grunts as she thrusted and fucked Sansa, chasing her own orgasm; her elaborate breathing as she started panting at the exertion that meant to fuck Sansa at the pace she was fucking her, the little moans here and there as jolts of pleasure went up and down her spine as the base of the strap-on rubbed against her clothing-covered clitoris in just the right way to make her feel as if she was actually fucking Sansa and not just pushing a toy in and out of her cunt.

Margaery focused on the feeling of Sansa's vagina light tugging as the redhead started to convulse again and in voiceless yelps reached her peak for a second time and a particular whimper as Margaery changed the angle she was using to fuck Sansa signaled a sweetspot, for Margaery could also feel pleasure when she used that angle.

"So close, baby girl-" Margaery said between breaths as she kept the fast pace and the angle, feeling her orgasm build up just beneath her stomach "So, so-Fuck!"

Margaery's orgasm had been building up one moment and the next moment Margaery's senses were being assaulted by pure pleasure. Margaery's body worked on auto-pilot as Margaery took in the waves of pleasure, one by one and all as drowning as the sea itself; Margaery broke the rhythm, instead she was just thrusting wildly as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her and she absentmindedly started to spank Sansa in her extasis. Margaery groaned and twitched as she rode her orgasm and when it finally subsided, she colapsed on top of Sansa.

The two of them laid there and, once they came back to some measure of awareness, kissed passionately and the feeling of Sansa's tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth made Margaery thrust her hips accidentally. This elicited a moan from Sansa and the redhead trembled, pulling away and begging with what little voice she had left.

"Please, no-" Margaery didn't knew how to feel as she heard Sansa's busted voice "I can't-I can't take another one, daddy"

Margaery would've normally shown Sansa she could take as much as the smaller girl could give Sansa, but Margaery was worn out from the frenetic fucking she had just put Sansa through; so she simply shushed Sansa with a deep kiss while staying inside of her, when they parted for air the Tyrell whispered seductively into her girlfriend's ear.

"I won't make you take more of my cock, baby girl-" Margaery smiled and licked Sansa's earlobe before bitting it tenderly, eliciting a moan from the redhead that made Margaery thrust involuntarily. Margaery placed an open-mouthed kiss to Sansa's neck and said in the most lustful vocie she could manage "Not for a bit anyway. We have a party to attend to and toasts to ignore while we fuck in the bathroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Felt with a mighty need to write smut. Hope you guys liked it! If so, please share it around and leave a comment! I love them!


End file.
